Apple Entertainment, Inc.
Apple Entertainment, Inc. is a video game developer, publisher and console manufacturers. In the video game industry, they are very well known for the Death first-person shooter video game series. They manufacture the GameCircle line of consoles. Consoles Produced Home consoles *GameCircle (1996) *GameCircle 6 (2006) *GameCircle Elite (2010) Handhelds *Apple Alien (1992) *GameCircle Portable (2013) Games Produced Games in category Apple Entertainment Games are put in here automatically. Subsidiaries Current *Apple Entertainment Japan - established 1982. **ADK - founded 1980, acquired 2003, closed 2010, revived 2017. *Apple Entertainment UK - established 1974, Apple's oldest subsidiary. *Apple Entertainment Texas - formed 2017. **BAM! Entertainment - formed 1999, acquired 2004, closed 2006, revived 2017. **Brash Entertainment - founded 2007, acquired 2008, closed 2009, revived 2017. *Enix - formed 1975, acquired 2003 as a joint venture with Square Enix. *Eidos Interactive - formed 1990, acquired in 2009. *"Balls" Corporation - formed 1981, acquired June 25, 2014. Former *Sierra North Korea, formed in 2009, closed in 2013. *7th Level - formed in 1993, acquired in 1997, merged into Apple Entertainment Dallas in 2017. *Destination Games - formed 2000, acquired 2009, merged into Apple Entertainment Dallas in 2017. *Vigil Games - established 2005, acquired in purchase of THQ in 2013, merged into Apple Entertainment Dallas in 2017. *Epyx - formed 1978, acquired 1993, merged into Apple Entertainment Dallas in 2017. *Bizarre Creations - founded 1988, acquired from Activision in 2011, merged into Apple Entertainment UK in 2012. **Bullfrog Productions - founded 1987, acquired 2004, merged into Bizzare Creations in 2011. **7th Level Europe - formed 2008, merged into Bizzare Creations in 2011. Located in the United Kingdom (London). ***7th Level UK, formed 1999, rebranded itself as the new 7th Level Europe in 2008. ****BAM! UK - revived London office and bought VIS Entertainment in 2004, rebranded in 2005, merged into 7th Level Europe in 2005, then into the London office in 2006. ****Fantasy Software - formed 1983, acquired 1985, merged into 7th Level Europe in 2005, then into the London office in 2006. ***7th Level Netherlands - formed 1997, rebranded from Davilex Games in 1999, acquired and merged into 7th Level Europe in 2005, then into the London office in 2006. ***Neo Software - acquired Rockstar Vienna in 2006, rebranded and merged into 7th Level Europe in 2005, then into the London office in 2006. ***7th Level Poland - formed 2000, merged into 7th Level UK in 2006. ****California Dreams - formed 1987, acquired 1991, merged into 7th Level Europe in 2000. ***7th Level Russia - formed 2006, merged into 7th Level UK in 2007. ****Animation Magic - formed 1992, acquired 2001, American operations closed and Russian operations merged into 7th Level Europe in 2006. Sold before 2013 *Apple Entertainment Asia - founded 1996, sold to Blizzard Entertainment in 2010. *Apple Arcade Gaming - founded 1978. On January 2, 2005, Apple announced the division's sale to focus on producing consoles, computer games and video games. A sale to Capcom began on July 1, 2005, and was completed on October 1, 2005. Absorbed into Capcom on December 31, 2005. Sold after 2013 *THQ - established 1989, acquired 2013, sold to Nordic Games. *Chillingo - established 2002, acquired from EA in 2012, sold back to EA in 2016. *Big Huge Games - established 2000, acquired from 38 Studios in mid-2012, sold to Nexon. *Sierra Entertainment - formed 1979, acquired from Activision in 2008, sold back in 2014. **FunTimez, acquired 2009, merged with Sierra Entertainment in 2013. **Sierra Mobile Gaming, formed 2009, merged with Sierra Entertainment in 2013. **AQ Interactive - formed 2005, acquired 2011, merged with Sierra Entertainment in 2013. *Court Games - established 2009, acquired 2011, sold to Singularity Games in 2017. **Elite Games - formed 1996, acquired 2003. ***Boss Game Studios - founded 1994, acquired 2002, merged with Elite Games in 2006. **Nice Game Entertainment - formed 1991, acquired 2003. **Confounding Factor - formed 1997, acquired 2004.